The 3rd generation (hereinafter, referred to as “3G”) Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (hereinafter, referred to as “EUTRA” or “LTE”) and the 3G EUTRA network (Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network), of cellular mobile communication have been conventionally studied in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project).
Further, the study of the 4th generation (hereinafter, referred to as “4G”) radio access (Advanced EUTRA: hereinafter, referred to as “A-EUTRA” or “LTE-A”) and the 4G network (Advanced EUTRAN), of cellular mobile communication have been started in 3GPP. In A-EUTRA, supporting wider band than EUTRA, and compatibility with EUTRA are studied, and it is proposed that a base station device for A-EUTRA communicates with a mobile station device for EUTRA in all the plurality of frequency bands (hereinafter, referred to as “component carriers”) constituting the frequency band of A-EUTRA. That is, it is proposed that all the component carriers have a function capable of transmitting channels with the same configuration as that of EUTRA. On the other hand, in order to introduce a new technology, it is also simultaneously studied to set component carriers which do not have the compatibility with EUTRA and with which only the A-EUTRA can perform communication.
An OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) system that is multi-carrier transmission has been adopted as a downlink in EUTRA. Further, a single-carrier communication system of a DFT (Discrete Fourier Transform)-spread OFDM system that is single-carrier transmission has been adopted as an uplink in EUTRA.
FIG. 15 is a view showing a schematic configuration of a downlink radio frame in EUTRA. In FIG. 15, the horizontal axis is time domain and the vertical axis is frequency domain. The downlink radio frame includes a plurality of Physical Resource Block (PRB) pairs. This physical resource block (PRB) pair is the unit of radio resource assignment and the like, and is made up of a frequency band of a predetermined width (PRB bandwidth) and a time zone (two slots=one subframe). Basically, one physical resource block (PRB) pair includes two physical resource blocks (PRBs) (PRB bandwidth×slots) continuous in time domain.
One physical resource block (PRB) includes 12 subcarriers in frequency domain, and 7 OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) symbols in time domain. A system bandwidth is the communication bandwidth of the base station device. In time domain, there are a slot including 7 OFDM symbols, a subframe including two slots, and a radio frame including 10 subframes. Also, the unit made up of one subcarrier and one OFDM symbol is referred to as a resource element. Further, a plurality of physical resource blocks (PRBs) in accordance with the system bandwidth are allocated in the frequency direction in the downlink radio frame.
In each subframe, at least a downlink shared data channel used for the transmission of information data and system information and a downlink control channel used for the transmission of control data are allocated. The radio resource assignment of the downlink shared data channel is represented by the control data transmitted on the downlink control channel.
Although illustration is omitted in FIG. 15, a downlink pilot channel used for the channel estimation of the downlink shared data channel, the downlink control channel, and the like is allocated at predetermined resource element positions dispersed in the frequency direction and in the time direction in the unit of one resource element.
Although illustration is omitted in FIG. 15, because a broadcast channel used for the transmission of system information is allocated in the time domain and frequency domain defined in advance, the mobile station device, before starting the communication with the base station device, can receive the channel. Specifically, the channel is allocated in first to fourth OFDM symbols of a second slot of a first subframe of a radio frame in time domain, and in the center 72 subcarriers of the system bandwidth in frequency domain.
The system information includes the information necessary for the base station device and the mobile station device to communicate with each other, and is periodically transmitted toward an unspecified number of mobile station devices using the broadcast channel and the downlink shared data channel. Also, the items of the system information allocated in the broadcast channel and the downlink shared data channel are different, and the system information allocated in the broadcast channel includes a system bandwidth, radio frame number and the like. The system information allocated in the downlink shared data channel includes the transmission power control information of the uplink and downlink, and transmission mode information, and the like.
Also, the downlink control channel and the downlink shared data channel are not together allocated in the same OFDM symbol. The downlink control channel includes a plurality of uplink radio resource assignment information, downlink radio resource assignment information, and transmission power command information.
Non-patent document 1: 3GPP TS36.211 -v8.4.0(2008 -09), Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 8)